


Конец сказки

by Cammia



Category: Bas Lag - China Miéville, The Scar - China Miéville
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Был когда-то человек, такой же, как все... Его любовь была глубже моря и невзаимна, как чувства луны к солнцу...





	

_Был когда-то человек, такой же, как все. Жил, как мы, и любил, как мы. Его любовь была глубже моря и невзаимна, как чувства луны к солнцу. Она пригибала человека к земле, и он нес ее, словно тяжелый камень в руках. Однажды возлюбленный покинул его, и человек оставил землю, нырнув в пучину. Объятья океана заменили ему объятья любимого. Но камень все равно был тяжел, а волны, как ни ласкали, не могли исцелить израненное сердце…_  
  
Шекель появился в жизни Флорина Сака неожиданно и не должен был задержаться в ней. Флорин рассказывал ему сказки просто так, чтобы скрасить путь, порадовать и себя, и морячка — оба они были пленниками этого судна, хотя один из них и мог уйти. За этими рассказами он не заметил, как привязался. А потом сделал Шекеля центром своего мира. В глухом трюме тот занял должность солнца, своим приходом отмечая начало нового дня. А потом стал солнцем Флорина.  
Тот понял это, только когда появилась Анжевина. И, хотя это неприятно было признавать, извлекла центр из его мира. Флорин никогда не винил ее.  
Снова ложь. Винил и испытывал неприязнь, чуть не отвращение, связанное не с природой Анжевины, как можно было предположить, а с ее ролью похитительницы. В мире Флорина переделанная была тешской Мерадой, воровкой, что украла солнце. Неприязнь усиливалась тем больше, чем мечтательнее становились глаза Шекеля, и восторженнее — голос. Он был счастлив, Флорин втайне несчастен. Судьба щедро отмеряла ему свои дары, но забирала взамен что-то дорогое. Отняв свободу, она подарила Шекеля. И совершила обратный обмен, в качестве компенсации присовокупив новую родину.  
Какие бы тяжелые мысли не одолевали Флорина, мешать развивающимся отношениям Шекеля и Анжевины он не собирался. Что бы он мог предложить в этом случае? И он отпустил Шекеля, вскоре найдя для себя не просто новый центр, а единственную достойную цель — обслуживание Армады.  
Так он думал, пока Шекель не пришел однажды пьяный и такой несчастный, что причина его горестей была понятна без слов. Он не хотел рассказывать, в чем дело, хотя Флорин попытался проявить сочувствие, скрывая при этом радость и удовлетворение. Он занялся Шекелем: уложил его в постель, принес воды и таз на случай, если паренька станет тошнить. Кто знает, сколько и что он выпил.  
— Скажи, Флорин, — внезапно произнес Шекель. — Вместе всегда так тяжело?  
Старший товарищ помолчал, вспоминая свои скудные связи и взвешивая слова.  
— Такое бывает. Трудно… найти общий язык. Понять друг друга.  
— С тобой же нахожу. С тобой не бывает сложно.  
Флорин похлопал его по плечу, не выдавая накатившей радости и теплоты. Шекель посмотрел на его руку и вдруг неловко ухватил ее, прижался губами к пальцам. Флорин не остановил его, и когда Шекель приподнялся на постели, потянувшись к его губам. Он ответил на полупьяный поцелуй с ясным осознанием, что поступает неправильно. Но оттолкнуть Шекеля было выше его сил. Тот целовался с отчаянием, предназначавшимся явно не Флорину. Но и это сейчас было неважно.  
Он помог пареньку раздеться. Зажатые между ним щупальца трепыхнулись, и Флорин позволил им пропутешествовать по лицу и шее Шекеля. Налившиеся силой из-за регулярных купаний, щупальца стали чуткими. Ощущение было странным. Флорин не мог описать его словами. Не тактильное прикосновение, а совершенно новое чувство, дополнившее уже известные ему. Пробуя свои возможности, он провел щупальцами вниз, по груди Шекеля.  
Тот задышал часто и прошептал что-то неразборчиво. Флорин не стал вслушиваться, чтобы не разрушить сказку, в которой вдруг оказался. Здесь он был главным героем, и все было для него.  
Он ласка Шекеля то руками, то щупальцами попеременно. Неизведанные чувства захлестывали с головой, как волна. Щупальца оставляли на пенисе Шекеля прозрачную жидкость, смешавшуюся с его выделениями. Паренек сначала пытался ласкать Флорина в ответ, потом сдался и привалился к его плечу, постанывая. Пальцы машинально сжимались на плече Флорина, но Шекель явно не понимал, где он и с кем.  
Оно и к лучшему, подумал Флорин, укладывая его в постель минутами позже. Он расстегнул штаны и в несколько яростных движений удовлетворил и себя. Семя упало на простыню, рядом с еще одной перламутровой лужицей.  
Шекель уже мирно посапывал, убаюканный армадским пойлом и оргазмом. Пусть спит, подумал Флорин, укладываясь рядом с кроватью и подкладывая под голову свернутую куртку. Пусть спит и не помнит того, что было. Или примет это за пьяный сон. А если не захочет видеть его, что ж… Сейчас он ясно понял, что готов отпустить Шекеля. Такая ночь — не самое плохое прощание. Флорину она станет хорошим утешением. В конце концов, у любовных сказок редко бывает счастливый конец.

_Я расскажу тебе сказку о человеке, чья любовь пригибала его к земле, и он нес ее, словно тяжелый камень в руках…Тогда он решил нырнуть до самого дна, надеясь, что любовь утянет его и навсегда оставит внизу, в темноте и покое. Он плыл много дней и ночей, его тело расплющилось и раздалось вширь, глаза за ненадобностью стали маленькими и глубокими, а руки и ноги превратились в ласты. И когда хотел вернуться, понял, что не может подняться наверх: все глубже и глубже тянул его невидимый камень. Так он и плавает во тьме: всегда у дна, всегда один.  
(Из устного творчества жителей Армады: легенда об аванке)_


End file.
